More Than Friends? (oneshot)
by diamondmeme
Summary: THIS ISNT MINE! MY FRIEND PDTHECLICHE ON WATTPAD LET ME CHANGE THE NAMES! anywho- inukag, rated mature for Inuyasha's potty mouth and suggestive themes.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acc4033b37c75e4d2d5d7e8dbf04b0ba"Next week is senior prom, and I have my eyes set on Kagome Higurashi. The girl I've had a crush on since 8th grade. The only other person who knows is my best friend, Mirouku (who's only into her for her boobs). God damnit she's beautiful. Her face, her hair, her eyes, her lips, her in general. And no, I'm not just into her for her looks, but she's such an amazing person it's so hard to describe. She creative and strong and kind. I couldn't think of a better prom date(or mate). Don't tell anybody I said that though! I'm gonna walk right up to her, and ask her to prom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2c18e73887b055549b0c4bce3649a8e""Hey Kagome, I was wondering, if -"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75582b9865a404987144063ea330ec0""Oh yeah, Inuyasha, I almost forgot to ask you, you wanna go to prom with me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd141283514ba91730d7b50c82a47bab"I just stood there in amazement. It was that simple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c286aafac3ee5098a8d2a8ac161db29b""Of course!" I said, trying to sound excited but not too excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1189923df80194d5fb18848a60dd40dd""Cool, I'll pick you up at your place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6418007ef5861414ed4dbc70869b832"As soon as she turned away I anime ran to Mirouku as I shouted, "WE'RE GOING, WE'RE GOING!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d537486dedd37abd4e6a15f5f6c8c2""Going where? With who?" he asked, bored./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a25f200c38f62e6f2afce172c71c1d8f""ME AND KAGOME!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dbb36c37cd5ea6228a32bac0dc18a72""Oh, that's great!" he exclaimed sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aea9e96d4c15364352ca6fcb1da83a9"I started doing a little happy dance till Mirouku asked, "But you guys are going as more than friends, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf42ee274fb88b9f667300ea87e0fccb"That's when I stopped to think, is that why she asked me so simple and cleanly?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05ebdacd27489358fbbf06c2a267ba26""No! We are more than friends!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7fa5f3a744bcb9f8c711e8e2aa133a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Time Skip:Prom/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94962e0795f9a17f2cf08549c78dc344"She picked me up in her car, wearing a simple stormy blue dress that matched her eyes. Her waist still looking nice and slim, since the tux was form fitting. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Very/em form fitting... around some certain area-CONCENTRATE INUYASHA./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="859a252329112bb48f8d975a1cd2af50"As we drove to the high school I wanted to hold her hand, but she had both hands on the steering wheel. I'll be her steering wheel any day. What the actual fuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f367bb02808a5f4a37c84715c092581"Anyway, so we entered prom, there was some mainstream song blaring with a bunch of horny teenagers grinding on eachother with red cups./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee04c87759c3b54775314cf7e6761da""Say #InuKag!" said Sango as she took a photo of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="961504b3f2a3f185222c57c4429eec21"She showed us the photo, us looking so shippy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82509544519929b87ee5cb4b575890b6"She leaned into my ear and whispered, "More than friends?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04bfdc1ad7284c968265af61cf1a2ae"Damn that Mirouku! He probobaly told her. I guess it isn't so bad, since she too knew that i wanted Kagome to be my mate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4293d7063b0f65dd90cc7ea83a6f1e36""I think." I whispered back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b778d34a848f43b43d8b1b3b19758e"The prom went like one would, we just had fun and danced. Then came the slow song./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec02292be6cef50ac8c21eca39ed6a55""Shall we dance?" asked Kagome as she held her hand out for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c7f5e615c88c2378f66c87b67e9a010"I was reluctant at first, but took her hand and we began to dance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28b6976ffe2a987bda25a9607a83f5f6"A little longer into the dance, our faces were close. Her face against mine, the heat of love was the only thing between us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d7fb8098c3cb89e398f5fc172d3a2f7"And that's when I tried to kiss her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3fbd2f4e4a5b1590df4a2c1369c46a6""Whoa, what are you doing?" she asked as she pushed my lips away with her index finger. She had one eyebrow raised in confusion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832ae756d5dfa9478a50b8e1229ae6a8""Wait, I thought we were doing this as a couple?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bad7a2f60237397d765887ba63643288""Oh, sorry, I just wanted someone to accompany me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ec3fc80a2bd588310015f76e3b08eb0"I stormed away with rage. Not at Kagome, not at Mirouku, not Sango, but myself, for thinking I could ever have her. I'm not good enough for her. I never was. I never will be. A stupid half demon like myself could never have someone as kind and beautiful as Kagome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13fe1bccef9b3066c6795710eea3f391""Wait, Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46481014d0bc0f1359f4422cf135a580"I didn't turn back and just kept walking away, honestly not knowing where I was heading. I had no destination. I myself didn't know where i was going. I just wanted to get away from everybody./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaad0893dfc5fa257e0cee90fbc47ceb"She grabbed me by the wrist and swung me into her lips, to which we interlocked and kissed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b853fee548ffb001b6178a42cc5c09c4"After sometime she let go and said, "I'm sorry, I've always felt the same way too, but never thought you did. I was afraid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af8bd26168386fe39749e491cf49761""I don't care, I fucking love you." I said and kissed her, seeing the flash from Sango's camera in the corner of my eyes./p 


End file.
